pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/A All Weapons Dominator
nice build, not for the fainthearted...all this wep swap is trilling...and 11+11+10 is att ftw... :frenzy will make it easier to execute but i find it quite fun and effective--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::This is just annoying lol, Weapon Swapping freaks galore I suppose. :::frosty fixed, it is now much easier to use--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Doesn't look fixed to me, you aren't getting the 4 second KD from BB because there's only 3+1 Strength. Possibly a different choice of elite? :::::you don't need 4 seconds, 3 is sufficient--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, then wouldn't it be arguably better to use a elite for which all benefits can be attained, such as Devastating Hammer or Earth Shaker? It's sorta' weird to use BB if you aren't utilizing the full unique 4 second KD. :::::::it's for damage, you knocklock with hoto, just swap really fast--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) brb I want to land this chain. fuck me if I don't make it on the first try. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) its quite possibly the most awkward thing my fingers have done on a keyboard. — Scythe 1:17, 21 Oct 2010 (UTC) :Shut up it was fucking awesome :>>>>> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) This build has Backbreaker on it which which makes it intrinsically pro and worth being meta by itself, but once I loaded it up, that's when the magic happened. After checking to ensure that my runes would properly cover my atts, I entered every form of PvP from RA to HA with the build on and immediately won each match. The opponents knew from Frenzy on my bar that I, like the guy on the skill icon, am a really tough guy who knows how to 'swing a weapon' really fast (if you catch my drift!). The guys in my team that approached me wanted to know if I would be in their guild and/or give them money for something they called zkeys. I told them no, because they didn't have enough skill, and frankly a warrior with a weapon dominator bar shouldn't settle for the first guild that comes to him. I arrived to HA, added a few henchmen (PUGs are such a drag!) and called my bar so that my build would show. While I was browsing party search, I could see someone doing divine flame emotes behind me. I turned around to see a slightly slutty ritualist in a turban and flip-flops standing there. She told me she liked Backbreaker on my bar, I told her I wanted to break her back. She offered me a honeycomb, and I logged out, with her opening the map and going to her guild hall. Thank you PvX wiki. Pros: Fits my warrior, has Backbreaker on it, attracts wins Cons: Only 2 hammer attacks (could probably use a few more after the 'dual attack'), cannot use Backbreaker when I don't have enough adrenaline, build would have been better if it had Mending. 12:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Cool story bro ''Kazurin'' 14:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) not sure if troll. --Bio. 15:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :lol you're good. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you actually land the chain btw? :P I want to see at least one YouTube of someone using this in RA. lol --Chieftain Alex 00:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::This f'ing build sucks! -Bill O' Reilly :::uh ye it was a little failful at start but did fine after little practice. was at dummy's tho. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 00:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Not with the build but.. Someone doing something similar and actually pulling it off. Jump to 2:30~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5HQSwTLB18 if you really want to play this, Devhammer>sever artery>gash>fallingspider>hoto>Sun and moon slash> steelfang slash would be better. its still bad though, there are better builds out there Doesn't work. The targets keep dying before I finish the chain off. The only way I'll be able to use the entire skill bar is if I come across someone who has the sense to use mending. McMullen 02:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Then you must be fighting a bunch of noobs. Everyone carries mending in high rank battles! Zyke 02:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ty . Roxas XIII 13:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :RA is kinda cool, when I go home I'll pull the screen of winning HoH with this off my old hard drive. — Skakid 02:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) meta no you dont vote on meta builds and the meta caretaker thing is only a proposal also tbh as you can see admins agree over this being meta which admins > meta caretaker Dr Rawr 23:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :fail build is fail and we all know it. Admins playing along for lolz since we wont be staying with wikia site for much longer. proposal was reached on discussion wall for the policy. also, admins are not greater than meta caretaker, otherwise there would be no need for a meta caretaker. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 00:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've only seen this build once and the tiger emote warr pulled it off but it failed on me, so he started up again and it failed once more. All I did was heal between the knocks. Am I missing something with everyone pwning with this? 16:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::One poor example does not a bad build make. Da Sonic 14:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) german why the hell is this build in german? most builds get these crappy translations e.g. Build:Mo/Me HA LS Monk is now in spanish :I'll take a wild guess: Perhaps the idiotic admins of this site people who have more than an ounce of intelligence don't care anymore. ::Fixed. If you can't figure out why everyone's vandalizing builds, then you deserve to stay at PvX. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 20:42, November 10 2010 (UTC) :::gah uses online translators, hence the terrible translations--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Instead of moving to Curse why not just drop the whole site? 05:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Im not entirely sure what you're asking, but if we could get rid of this current site we would. We had disagreements with wikia over their new shitty skin, and made plans to move to Curse. Wikia refused to close this pvx, so its staying open as pvxwiki@wikia, with no contributors and vandalized builds. Life Guardian 05:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hopefully the idiot trying to force everyone to become trilingual will not be continuing their adminship at Curse. 05:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That person isn't even an admin! --Toraen 17:10, 18 November 2010 (UTC) ::::::::dr. rawr isn't but the guy "spearheading" it has nominated himself for admin however--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 18:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC)